


【授权翻译】The Truth/真相

by pyn996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 平行宇宙-原作偏离
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyn996/pseuds/pyn996
Summary: Cas和Dean被真相女神所困，脱困的唯一办法是敞开心扉说真话，分毫不得掺假。Sam危在旦夕，Dean和Castiel别无选择，只得坦诚相待。问题是，他们如何承受坦诚的后果呢？
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】The Truth/真相

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874778) by [whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings). 



> All credit is given for the writer whelvenwing.  
> 一切荣誉归于原作者whelvenwing。  
> 这篇是我的翻译初心文，原文故事的节奏感超强，危机之下，隐秘情感的层层解剖非常扎实有说服力，欢迎去看原文（notes中有链接），请多多给原作点Kudos，感谢支持~  
> 译者新手上路，热烈欢迎一切意见和建议！  
> 阅读愉快。

“呃，我可不要第一个进。”Dean说道。“ _你先_ 。”

Cas瞪了他一眼。

看起来这只是个普通的案子—新墨西哥州T/C小镇【1】上发生了一系列可疑的失踪案；当地流传着怪异的白衣女子闪现的流言；几条线索指向小镇郊外的一座老房子。

“ _真相将还汝自由_ 。”进门前，Cas念出了前门门楣灰色砖头上刻着的字。他记得Dean怪怪地看了他一眼，粗鲁地说：

“Sam，你负责地下室。我搜一楼，Cas你去楼上。要是出事儿了别忘了尖叫，十分钟这儿集合。”

出人意料地，房子的内部宽敞又明亮。楼上十分空旷，只有一间房间里有一张粗糙的木头桌子，桌上摆着两个巨大的沙漏。Cas仔细检查了一遍，直觉告诉他这一定和猎魔有关系。

“Cas？还好吗？”

“在这儿。”Cas听着Dean走过铺着木板条的走廊的脚步声。

“你呆太久了Cas，集合时间不是瞎定的。你得—”

 _砰_ 。门猛地在Dean身后关上了，一位有着姣好面容、深色皮肤的白衣女人出现在两人面前。

“早上好。”她的脸上带着一种微妙的笑容。“我的名字是Veritas【2】，真相女神。欢迎来到我的故乡。我们会玩得 _很_ 开心的。”

“唔，嗨。”Dean迅速举起枪，瞄准并开了火。Veritas只是稍微抖了抖。

“还不赖嘛。”她说。“但是很遗憾，你没法杀死真相。不论你做什么，真相总是会回来。”笑容再次浮现在她的脸上，她的眼睛又大又奇特，虹膜是一种纯净的、接近白色的浅灰。

“在小镇上杀人的就是你。”Cas向着与Dean相反的方向挪动，企图分散她的注意力。她冷漠地盯着Cas。

“我并不以杀人为乐。”她打断道。“为了活下去，我别无他法。这是个真相难寻的世界，而我 _以此为食_ 。”她确实瘦骨嶙峋，Cas默默地想道，她的衣裙勾勒着瘦削的线条。“各种各样的故事、广告、书籍和电影…为了逃开我，每个人都在对自己说谎、对彼此说谎，令人恼火！我别无选择，为了吃饱，唯有动用最后武器，也就是人类的终极真相。”

“终极真相？”Dean疑惑地问。

“死。”Cas猜测道。“人难逃一死。”

Dean恼火地看着Veritas.

“操，你见着一两个骗子，就整个转头给全人类来一发‘权游’？”Dean的声音低沉而愤怒。

“我要生存。”她简单地回答。“说到这儿，正好你来了，省得我还要出去觅食。我喜欢有人送餐上门。”Veritas迈着从容的步伐走向Dean，却被手持武器的Cas阻止了。他沉默不语，闪烁的利刃代他阐明了自己的立场。

“我明白了。”Veritas说道。Cas的面色微红。“好吧，反正楼下还有个落单的。我可以先享用他，再回来对付你们两个。”女人的身影逐渐消失。

“停！”Dean大叫，令她停了下来。“少打Sam的主意！—让我替他，或者—”Dean咬紧嘴唇。Cas皱起眉。

“你说你讨厌杀戮？”Dean问道，他的眼睛眯成一条缝。“肯定有别的法子能满足你。”

Veritas的头歪向一侧。

“啊哈，是啊，当然有。”她瞬间消失，重新出现在木桌后面，双手分别放在一个沙漏上。“很简单，左边的沙漏计算时间，右边的计算事实。你们两人每说出一个真相，右边的沙子就会漏掉一些。如果不能在时间结束之前填满真相沙漏，楼下的男人就会死。如果你能做到，我会放你们走。不，比这更好—我愿意停止杀戮。因为这样更有乐趣。杀人确实是个不好的习惯。”

“你本应侍奉公正。”Cas质问她。“杀人和公正怎么能是一回事？”

Veritas的表情阴郁了几分。

“真相谁也不侍奉。”她回答的语调无情而冷酷。“真相是真相本身的主人、奴隶。一点儿小建议。”正当Dean愤怒地嚷嚷出声的瞬间，她说道。“真相之沙不会为 _每一件_ 事实而动摇。无人知晓之事最为有效。真相越是难以启齿，你们得到的奖励越多。”她离开沙漏走向房门，时间之沙开始滑落。

“你要去哪儿？”Dean问道。

“噢，作为一个公正的旁观者，我留下就太便宜你们了。”Veritas笑着离开。“游戏可不能太简单了，你说对吗？”房门被砰得关上了。

“所以，真相是个活生生的婊子。”Dean说道。“谁能猜到？”

有那么几分钟，两人无言四顾；Cas紧盯着时间的沙粒缓缓下落，Dean则局促地环顾四周，假装对散发微光的墙壁兴趣大增。墙上确实没有窗户。

“这挺像那次你把我和Zachariah困在天堂。”Dean半开玩笑地说。两粒真相之沙落下了。

“我看我们只要讲出真相就行，越多越好。希望这就够了。”Cas偷扫了一眼Dean，慢吞吞地说。

“呃，我可不要第一个说。”Dean说道。“ _你先_ 。”

Cas盯了他一眼。

“好吧。”他干脆地说，和Dean肩并肩面向真实沙漏。“我的名字是Castiel。”一粒金黄色的沙子落下了。

“我的名字是Dean。”又一粒。

“我是—”Cas开了个头，顿住了。他是谁，是天使、还是人类？抑或都不是？“我喜欢汉堡。”他改口道。

“我喜欢啤酒。”

“我喜欢夜空。”

“我喜欢烟花。”Dean说。Cas偷偷看向Dean的侧脸，发现他在微笑。

“我喜欢偶数。”Cas继续。

“我喜欢电影。”

“我喜欢太平洋。”

“我喜欢齐柏林飞艇。”Cas笑了起来，回想起那个早晨Dean轻哼着 _Ramble On_ 做早饭的身影。

“我喜欢每天在地堡醒来。”他接道。Dean稍稍转过头，眼睛闪亮。

“我喜欢你睡醒时的发型。”Dean用半真半假的语气接话；早上他总是乱揉Cas的头发，不弄得像个鸟窝绝不罢休。

“我喜欢你的咖啡。”Cas回应道。Dean的笑容凝固了。

“我…”他扫了眼沙漏；真实之沙几乎没动。“我总是放太多糖。有害健康，我想。”这次沙粒落得稍微多了点。

Cas吞了吞口水。“我喜欢”的效果显然不太好，Dean开始坦白自己了，所以…

“我用刀片刮胡子总是刮出伤口，所以我偷走了Sam的电动剃须刀。”他盯着地板交代。Dean教过他怎么用刀片，但是他就是选不对角度。

“呃，我。我也偷了一个。”Dean挠挠脖子，跟着承认。Cas的视线对上Dean的，两人为共同的秘密分享了一个微笑。不少沙子跟着落了下来。“OK，等等，那个不算。等会儿，呃…噢，对了。你记得那回我们猎魔回来太晚了，Sam的胳膊受伤，我又开车累瘫了所以你做了蛋饼？”

Cas不安地点点头。

“我，呃，扔了大半个。”Dean抱歉地看着Cas。“太难吃了。”

Cas点点头，脸上一片空白。

“我也扔了一半。”他承认。“简直是灾难级的难吃。我一点儿都不懂厨艺。”

Dean拍拍Cas的肩膀。

“至少你试过了，虽然，呃。”他语调生硬，但是他的眼中闪着调皮的光芒。

Cas感激地看了看Dean，然后看向沙漏。时间沙漏走得比真相快多了。按照这个速度下去—说出些无关紧要的小秘密—Sam会死。Dean知道他们俩想的一样，他大睁的绿色眼睛里充满绝望—Cas意识到他希望自己能主动做些什么。Dean明白他们必须探索得更深入，只是他不想、也不愿迈出第一步。哪怕只是考虑把他的脑海中的想法坦白一半，Cas就已经感觉要窒息了。他紧紧闭上双唇，看向Dean的眼睛，尽力鼓起勇气。

“我曾经偷看你整理草坪。”Cas匆匆地说，声音越发低沉而沙哑。瞬间两人都沉默了。少许沙子落下。

“你…在地堡？”Dean迷惑地不解。他干起园艺活才短短几天。Cas直直盯着Dean的肩膀附近。

“好多年前。早在—早在我背叛你、和Crowly合作—之前。我看着你收拾花园的落叶。你在建设家庭。你看起来那么…安定，而且—而且我希望你永远安定下去。”沙粒随着Cas的剖白逐粒下落；他抬起视线，心脏怦怦直跳，直到和Dean的视线相遇。Cas从未见到Dean如此震惊；他的喉结随着吞咽上下挪动，不止一次。Dean缓慢的开口。

“呃，那个，记得吗，那之后你干了某件蠢事儿？你就像堕落的克拉克肯特。”Dean故意清了清嗓子。“我还以为一切全完了。”

“一切？”Cas迷惑地插话。Dean置之不理，继续道。

“那会儿我简直被你 _气疯了_ ，Cas，我以为我们不可能再合作了。甚至我们的友谊…我想过要和你了断，Cas，你是我的 _朋友_ ，我甚至想过—老天，想过我必须把你—”Dean说不出话，随着剧烈的喘息，他转过身。

“走进湖水的时候，”Cas对着Dean的后背说了下去。“我在那儿，我在里面。我知道发生的一切，我—没法反抗它。我知道一切都完了。我知道你再也没法信任我了。我抵抗不了它。”沙粒一动不动，Cas只能说出实话，“事实上，是我 _不想_ 反抗它，Dean。反抗没有意义。也许我能阻止它，但是我更希望你不用再见到我。”

“可是，”Dean背着脸回答，“我们还是见面了。”

“是啊。”

“因为你回来了。”Dean猛得一个转身，Cas被逼得后退；Dean上前一步，不愿意拉开两人的距离。“你回来，还忘了我们。你忘了我。”Dean从牙缝里挤出几句话，他的声音近乎颤抖、近乎破碎，Cas听得出潜藏在语调中的责备和伤痛。

“我也不愿意。”Cas回答。Dean恐惧地看了眼沙漏；沙子动了，他收回视线，眼神带上了另一种强烈的恐惧。Cas迈出脚步，一只手轻轻搭在Dean的肩膀上。“是真的，我不愿意。你记得吗，Emanuel【3】他就像个奇迹。他救人。他的妻子爱他。他为别人带来快乐。你带着忧愁和期冀去见他…结果见到了我，一瞬间你的表情变了，变得恐惧、迷惑又悲伤，Dean，如果让你 _愁眉不展_ ，我没法…”Cas的嘴唇颤抖着。“你的忧虑全是因为我。我真不愿意多想。我真希望我不存在，你明白吗？我真希望我是别的什么人，任何人，一个陌生人，只要他不会让你伤心。你的 _表情_ ，”Cas双眼紧闭，设法抹除脑海里漆黑一片却又活灵活现的回忆。

“我还以为再也没法和你说上话了！”Dean急匆匆地嚷嚷，听起来尖锐而愤怒。“那是因为我真的以为永远失去你了，你再也回不来了，你消失、你的记忆灰飞烟灭— _所以_ 我才，才会…不高兴—不是因为见到你还活蹦乱跳！怎么可能？”Dean抓住Cas的肩膀小幅度地摇晃。“不可能！”他直直地看进Cas的眼睛，嚷嚷着。Cas张着嘴，一句话也说不出来，只能沉默地摇头，耸了耸肩。几秒钟之后，Dean的怒气渐渐消融；他退了一步，揉了揉头发和脸。他的手指明显在颤抖。

“我就知道这东西要搞我们。”他的眼睛故意避开Cas，一只手仍然捂着嘴。Cas沉默着点头，他知道Dean看不见，然后说道：

“我同意。”几粒沙子飘落下来。

Dean想笑，却只发出一声尖利的噪音。他的后背抵上一堵墙。

“我喜欢小猫咪。”他的笑容既生涩又痛苦。“喜欢纸牌游戏。还喜欢派。”他的膝盖弯了下来，身体渐渐滑落，最终跌落在地上。Cas跟着Dean坐下。

二人沉默不语。时间之沙簌簌滑落，那声响活像一条缠绕着猎物、嘶嘶地吞吐着蛇信的蟒蛇。Cas偷偷观察Dean，看着他抵着太阳穴的食指，看着他无神的、盯着膝盖的双眼，看着他焦虑地扯着牛仔裤缝线上的线头。Cas深深地、深深地吸进空气，直到肺部几近疼痛才 _吐气_ 。就现在，趁我们都在，还是说出来为好。他默默的想。

“在地狱之前我从没见过你。”余光里他看到Dean抬起了视线。

“你是说，在我去地狱之前？”他问到。Cas点点头。

“在那之前我从未见过你。为了救你，我花费十几年攻打地狱，因为我不希望出任何意外。每个早上，太阳从地狱的废土边缘升起，我尝得到到恶魔的血腥味，感觉得到翅膀上伤口的刺痛，然后我会想， _你最好值得这一切，Dean Winchester。_ ”

Dean一动不动。

“后来，我找到你了。”Cas抬头看着天花板，溢满双眼的回忆仿佛在发光。“那时的你…被扭曲、被摧毁，但是…在灵魂深处，我看到了。一片完好无损的灵魂。它—”Cas努力拼凑语言。“它是我生平所见最美好的存在。在所有的尖声嘶叫、狂风呼啸、鲜血和金属的恶臭中间，有你的存在。而且你值得。你值得我的每一寸时光。”

大堆大堆的真实之沙争先恐后地通过沙漏。Dean的眼睛睁大了。

“你反抗了我。为了逃避我的视线，你几乎把自己撕裂。我只能抚摸你的肩膀安抚你，触碰你的感觉就像…像等待亲吻空气的火焰。你的灵魂，它…恢复了，像一位迟暮的老人摆脱了疾病和屈辱，我立刻重铸了你的身体，不顾卫戍队是不是还在四周战斗、抵抗地狱的怒火。你的灵魂中镌刻着美的密文，我只是用血肉将它打造成现实。那是我第一次看到你的脸。”Cas紧盯着地板。“那一刻你的表情像是在说我是个奇迹。”他继续说道。“后来，为了带你逃出地狱，我不顾后果、近乎愚蠢地战斗。那些日子里，带着你我飞得活像一颗流星，由此其它天使们给了我一个叛逆的名头。我只想带你回家。”

一阵长长的沉默。

“我记得你。”Dean终于说道。“不多。只是…有光。还有羞耻。恐惧。很多蓝光。尖叫。还有翅膀。”

Cas点点头。

“我怀念以前的翅膀。”他流露出一丝悲哀。

“我也是。”Dean回应道。“真希望我能看见它们。”

Cas终于看向Dean。

“我怀念你戴着Sam送的护身符。”他说的话让Dean有点迷惑。“它代表着一些特别的事。你的信念，还有希望。”

Dean耸耸肩。

“我一直有信念，Cas。”他说。“只是现在更重视家人而已。”

Dean直视Cas，Cas却避开了他的视线。

“我真希望我还能飞，能给你所有的答案，能扭转乾坤、治愈伤口、力大无穷。”“一生气就跑得无影无踪。”Dean插话，但是Cas没有停下。“你告诉我永远不要改变，但是…”Cas说不下去了。Dean舔舔嘴唇。

“那时候我还不懂改变的 _含义_ ，Cas。那个未来的你那么痛苦，那么愤怒，完全超出 _我_ 的想象。你得明白，我不愿意让你难过。而且，我，呃，关于你不能拍拍翅膀飞走这件事，我还蛮开心的。”

“你这么想我很开心。”Cas回答。“有时候我觉得你是故意逼我离开，省得面对某些时刻。”

Dean点点头，他的脸上带着一个纠结的微笑。

“没想到你能看穿我。”他回答得有点尖酸的味道。

“我…挺高兴是你找到的我。”Dean正经地说。“是你。”

“我很开心你也找到了我，在我迷失的时候。”Cas平静地回应。“很高兴我们彼此从未放弃彼此。”

“我很高兴你信任我。”

“我很高兴你在这儿。”

Dean点头。

“如果我必须面对这个Veritas，Cas，我很高兴和你一起。”

Cas冲动地希望握住Dean的手，但是他控制住了。他看向沙漏：还有五分之一的空缺，他们没有时间了。

“我想握住你的手。”

我没想说出来——Cas迷惑地回想然后——他的内脏猛得翻了个跟头，无比震惊，因为那根本不是 _他_ 在说话——那是Dean。

“我想握住你的手。”Dean重复道，这一次他似乎不太自信，但是沙粒仍然在落下。Cas走近Dean，温柔地用自己的手覆盖上Dean的。Dean的手指在Cas的手心滑动，直到两人十指相扣。Cas不敢相信地看着Dean的眼睛，清清喉咙。

“等我们离开这儿，”Cas说道，“我们还能牵手吗。”

Dean没有说话，Cas突然觉得难受。

“对不起——”Cas说。

“我觉得不行，Cas。”Dean说道，但是沙粒一动不动。Cas看着沙漏，再看向Dean。

“你在撒谎。”他惊讶地说。“你对我撒谎。你觉得可以。”

“我——我只是觉得这是个坏主意！”Dean说道，但是沙粒没有回应。

“你觉得牵手是个好主意。”Cas努力让自己的声音听起来别那么自满，那么狂喜，然后他意识到这些都无所谓了，他兴奋得忘乎所以，重复道：“你觉得多牵牵手是个好主意！”

“那也没啥大不了的。”Dean嘟囔着。“你说对吧？”Dean避开Cas的视线，他害怕了。Cas觉得Dean真是不可理瑜。

“Dean，有时候你简直傻到没边了。”Cas谨慎地说，一些沙子随着他的话落下了。Dean恼火地看了眼沙漏。“我当然觉得那是个好主意。”

Dean张了张嘴，又合上了，他的大拇指揉捏着Cas的食指，脸上带上了一个微笑。他想说点什么，又停了下来。Cas等待着。

“噢。”一个清晰的女声响起。“如此美味可口。”

他们看向声音的来源。Veritas出现在桌子后面，用长长的手指轻敲两个沙漏。

“真是一瓶上等佳酿。几乎没有谎言败坏风味，太美味了。不过，时间所剩无几了。我一直在和亲爱的Sam在一起，可是没时间了，他也该面对残酷的现实了。”Veritas展露笑容。“你们还有什么惊人的真相要说吗？再过三分钟，我就要开饭了。”她再次消失了。

Dean看向Cas，Cas也看向他。他们站了起来。

“你有…？”Dean问。

“有。”

Dean叹息。

“我知道早晚要说出口。我想你是不会说的。”他将Cas的手握得更紧了。“如果你猜到了，那还算数吗？”

Cas微笑。

“如果我已经说了上万次，还有用吗？每一次听到你的祈祷的时候，每一次你以为我濒临死亡的时候，当我带你离开地狱、看到昏暗的阳光照亮你的面孔的时候？”

两人看了看沙漏；两个沙漏几乎都空了。

“会的。”Dean期待地看着Cas。Cas张开嘴。

“我不要第一个说。”他说。“ _你先_ 。”

Dean轻笑，挺起胸膛。

“好吧。OK。我来。”他扭动手指关节，眼神飘忽，视线刻意地避开Cas的脸。“嗯，所以我就直接…？”

Cas走进一步，手指在Dean的下颌线和柔软的脸颊上轻轻抚摸。

“我只是，”Dean用低沉沙哑的嗓音说道。他直冲冲地看着cas，坚定地说，“我爱你，Cas。我很爱你。我想握着你的手告诉全世界。因为我爱你，我想和你在一起。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”告白的话一旦说出口，Dean就再也停不下来了；他把Cas拉进怀里，拥抱他，然后突然意识到——

“你还没说。”他责备地说。

Cas笑了。

“我爱你，Dean Winchester。”这句话他已经说过太多遍，希望渺茫地、疲惫不堪地、伤心欲绝地、疑惑不解地、孑然一身地，但是再也不会了。“我爱你。我真高兴有你在身边。你美好得令人惊叹，你的内在宽广得像夜空、像深海。我爱你胜过一切。”

“我想吻你。”Dean说道。

“我想要你吻我。”Cas回答。随着最后一粒时间之沙掉落，Dean倾身亲吻Cas，他的嘴唇温暖又坚定，蜻蜓点水般掠过再接近，他的手指温柔地轻拂Cas的脖子和脸颊，每个行为都像在轻叹， _终于、终于，_ 直到千万遍。Cas的手抚摸着Dean衬衫下的肌肤， _别走、求你、再近一点_ ，Dean用一只手臂环绕Cas的肩膀，另一只搂着他的腰。 _我哪儿也不去_ 。空气中传来一声破碎的声响和一阵闪光。

“啊呀，干得漂亮。”那个熟悉的沉静女声说道。“真不错。真亏你们藏着这张真爱牌到最后一刻。太棒了，激动人心。”

Dean和Cas仍然拥抱着对方。

“你会放了Sam？放我们走？”Dean要求道。Veritas给了他一个冷淡的微笑。

“我恐怕当不好真相女神，”她生硬地说，“如果我会撒谎。走吧。”

房门打开了。Dean和Cas最后看了一眼沙漏，离开了。真相沙漏碎了一地。两人刚刚走出房间，房门就关上了。

Dean和Cas双双站在门前，手牵手，气喘吁吁，活像刚跑了马拉松。

“Dean，”Cas终于开口。“刚才发生的…我们说的那些，我—如果你不想让其他人知道，如果你希望当作没发生过，你可以直说。我会—”

“你开什么玩笑？”Dean语气轻快，眼中却透出坚定的神色。“我终于有勇气对你敞开心扉，你竟然觉得我会反悔？你需要再听一遍吗？我爱你。我爱你。过去的日子里我爱你，现在我爱你，再过一个半小时我也爱你，希望到那时候我们还能牵着手。我将爱你直到终结。所以别发牢骚了，我不会反悔 _任何事_ 。”

Cas点点头，从Dean那儿偷走一个吻，轻快得像个敏捷的飞贼。他亲了一次，又一次。

“我爱你的嘴唇。”他简单地说。“还有你吻我的样子。”

Dean笑了。

“我承认，我喜欢这个实话实说的游戏。”他说。

“除非你讨厌我夸你的吻技？”

“我才不在乎呢。”Dean笑得趾高气扬，他又靠向Cas。

俩人一起走下楼，终于在地下室的角落找到了Sam。

“有个疯疯癫癫的女人，她说—等等，呃，怎么回事？”Sam指着Dean和Cas牵着的手发问。

Dean犹豫了。

“真相。”他对Cas眨眨眼，转头面对Sam。“这是真相。”

Sam踌躇片刻，点了点头。

“OK。”他说道。“我在想，等我们回到地堡，我听说了一个案件是关于…”

回Impala的路上Sam叨叨个不停。他直接跳上车后座，笑着说：

“下次我们剪刀石头布决定谁坐副驾驶。”Cas感激地点点头。他坐进副驾驶，车子驶离了小镇。

Cas看了看表；距离他们脱困已经过了一个半小时。Dean仍牵着他的手。

-END-

译注  
【1】T/C=Truth or Consequences：本故事发生的小镇，位于新墨西哥州。  
【2】Veritas：真相女神。（SPN原剧中Veritas在s06e06出现过，与本文无关。）  
【3】Emanuel：原剧s07e17失忆Castiel的人类名。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> 感谢你读到这里！  
> 我也喜欢这个实话实说的游戏，作者whelvenwing太厉害了！  
> ❤️爱作者爱世界❤️


End file.
